Awakened Feelings
Chapter One I watched Vix walk out the skool doors, muttering about something. I was over my crush on him and yet again found myself feeling alone. "Mad as usual," I muttered, snickering. I Noticed Dib and Zay talking, Dib wasn't watching where he was walking and walked right into a stop sign. Zay helped him to stand. "Are you ok?" she asked. Dib brushed off his jacket and looked at her. "Yeah, I'm fine." I shook my head and turned to walk away, and I almost slammed into some one. I stopped short and backed away. "Whoa there Pretty Eyes, what's the rush?" I recognized that voice. "Rae?" I asked. I was half was shocked,being that I hadn't seen Rae in a while. "Yes, it's me Dark Beauty," he said, winking. Oh boy....Rae-flirt, what to do ?! I thought. Rae was a flirt and he flirted with any girl he wanted. I took a deep breath and said the first thing thing that came to mind: "Hello there handsome." Rae smirked, something in his eyes caught my attention. We both heard a yelp and a verbal threat. I turned to see Gaz chasing after Zim. "I wonder why she's chasing him." I said. Rae laughed. I glanced at him curiously. "I guess Zim will never learn not to take Gaz's Game Slave," he chuckled. I turned back just as Zim rush by, pushing me out of the way, Gaz following close behind. I hit the ground so hard, that it knocked the air out of me. narrowing his eyes at Zim, Rea helped me up. "Thanks Rae," I said, brushing off my gray tunic. "Not a problem for a beautiful girl, such as yourself," he said, winking, and making me smile. I had realized something. I had smiled when Rae winked at me and I never smile. Just then I felt something. An unknown feeling. A feeling that had been awakened at that moment. Chapter Two The bell rang for lunch.I got up and walked down the hall alone.I felt some one watching me,so I looked up,only to lock eyes with Rae. I smiled and blushed slightly,looking away.Zay and Dib walked up beside me,one on either side. "Sooo....I hear Rae likes you,Ven."Dib said,pointing his thumb at Rae,who still had his orange eyes locked on me. I quickly pulled Dib's hand down. "Shh!Not so loud!" I hisses quietly,not wanting Rae to hear us. Zay smiled and snickered. "So how do you feel bout him?" Zay asked me. I quickly looked behind us,to look at him.Our eyes met,before we both looked away.I could've sworn on my PAK that i saw Rae blush. "Nah...he can't be blushing....could he?" I thought. Dib snapped his fingers in front of my face, jerking me from my thoughts.As we rounded a corner,I saw a small poster taped to the wall. I walked closer to get a good look at it. "SKOOL TALENT SHOW" Was printed in bold black letters. Zay and I both exchanged glances. The same thing was going through our heads. "You thinkin' what im thinkin',Zay?" I asked her.She turned,smiling. "Of course,I am." Chapter Three I walked down the hall,lost in thought bout what i was going to do for the talent show,when i ran into someone,we both hit the ground. "Oh,pardon me Dark Angle,didn't see ya." A familiar voice said. I blinked and saw Rae sitting on the floor in front of me. He stood and helped me up. "Thanks Rae. It was my fault,I wasn't paying attention.Busy thinking..." For some reason my voice trailed off. "Ah, thinking bout what? If I may ask." Rae said,that familar smirk spread wide across his face. Blushing ever so slightly I told him. " Imma be in the upcoming Midul skool talent show." His eyes seemed to brighten. Well you can count on seeing me there Dark beauty." Again I blushed and smiled when he winked at me. Man....am I really falling for him?Well....he is kinda---AH! Lost train of thought,anyway! Rae winked at me one more time,before heading to his class.Smiling,I too walked to class.I knew what I'd do for the talent show. Chapter Four I sat next to Zay on the couch.It was the weekend,so I stopped off at her base to tell her bout my talent show plan. "So,you up for it?" I asked. Zay hesitated. "Infront of so many humans?" She questioned. I could tell I'd have to talk her into it. "C'mon Zay,you have a great voice,and I'm sure you have someone in mind that would love to hear you sing!" I exclaimed,throwing my hands in the air in an arm flail. Zay looked down,then at me. "And that would be?" I face-palmed. "IT"S DIB!" Startled, Zay flipped over the back of the couch and landed on the floor. I looked down at her. "Oops!Eh heh...to loud?" I said. Zay glared at me."Ya,think?!" We both burst into laughter and I helped Zay up. "Well? Yes or no?" I questioned,crossing my arms. Zay sighed."Fine...I'll sing with you..." I grined."Thanks Zay!" She looked at me. "Now....what are we going to sing?" All about us I peeked out from behind the curtain.There was a good sized crowd out there, buzzing with blurred speech, and might near everyone I knew was out there. I spotted Vix,dashing after Zepta, who was laughing like a crazy. I searched the audience for Rae. I saw him in the front of the second section. When he saw me,he smirked and gave me a small wave. "You ready Ven?" Zay asked from behind me. I jumped and turned around. "Yeah.I'm ready...." I said taking in a deep breath and slowly let it out as I followed Zay. On stage, Mr.Bitters announced the next act. "Okay,the next Wonderful act and last act for tonight, thank goodness, will be Ven and Zay." And with that she motioned us onstage and the music started. Again I took in a deep breath and let it out. "They.Say.Don't.Trust.You." I sang,Glancing over a few who had told her about Rae's flirty-ness. "Me,We,Us." Zay stood beside me,her eyes on Dib,Then she took over. "So we'll,Fall,If we must." Once she sang,Dib looked up. I looked back to Rae,and smiled. "Cuz it's you,Me and it's all about,All about" "All about Us" I sang the main lyrics and Zay,for now, Sang back up. "All about us." Zay held her hands out towards Dib and I did the same,though towards Rae. "It's all about,All about us." We both sang.Dib and Rae bot watched us as we sang. "All about us,All about,All about us." Zay took over and I sang back up. "And there's a thing that they can't touch,cuz ya know" She turned to me. "Ah,ah~" We both sang. I could tell that we had their attention. Again I took over."All about,all about us" "All about us," "All about,all about us" Zay looked right at Dib. "And we'll run away if we must,cause ya know," "Ahh~" Zay and I stood side by side and sang the next part together. Category:Stories Category:Invader Zeel's stories Category:RAVR Category:Invader Zeel's Pages Category:DAZR Category:InvaderZeel